piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Hats (female)
Hats are designed for head wearing. They are also designed for the best class of players. Female hats are often very different than male hats. Available at Select Tailors Items available for purchase from a tailor; may also be found in loot drops at sea or land. BlueBandF.png|link=Blue Band|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga BlueBandanaF.png|Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga|link=Blue Bandana F_Brown_Cavalry_Hat.jpg|link=Brown Cavalry Hat|Port Royal, Padres Del Fuego, PDF/ Las Pulgas F_Dingy_Hat.jpg|link=Dinghy Hat|Port Royal, Cuba, Tortuga F_Straw_Explorer_Hat.jpg|link=Straw Explorer Hat|Port Royal Classic Green Stove Hat.jpg|link=Classic Green Stove Hat|Secret Trading Outpost Classic Brown Stove Hat.jpg|link=Classic Brown Stove Hat|Secret Trading Outpost Multiple Color Variations Available The following styles can be found in a wide variety of colors from select tailors. Unique and usually much brighter colors of these items can only be found in loot drops. F_Bandana_variations.jpg|Bandana F_Cap_variations.jpg|Cap F_Head_Band_variations.jpg|Head Band Plain Cotton Stocking Cap.jpg|link=Plain Cotton Stocking Cap|Stocking Cap Plain Simple Bonnet.jpg|link=Plain simple Bonnet|Simple Bonnet Plain Cotton Calvary Hat.jpg|link=Plain Cotton Calvary Hat|Cavalry Hat Plain Accented Calvary Hat.jpg|link=Plain Accented Calvary Hat|Cavalry Hat Plain Cotton Cavalier.jpg|link=Plain Cotton Cavalier|Cavalier Hat Plain Accented Cotton Cavalier.jpg|link=Plain Accented Cotton Cavalier|Cavalier Hat Plain Cotton Gaucho.jpg|link=Plain Cotton Gaucho|Gaucho Plain Cotton Ostrich Hat.jpg|link=Plain Cotton Ostrich Hat|Ostrich Hat Plain Accented Ostrich Hat.jpg|link=Plain Accented Ostrich Hat|Ostrich Hat Plain Accented Navy Hat.jpg|link=Plain Accented Navy Hat|Secret Trading Outpost Plain Cotton Stove Hat.jpg|link=Plain Cotton Stove Hat|Stove Hat Plain Cotton Tricorne.jpg|link=Plain Cotton Tricorne|Tricorne Plain Accented Cotton Tricorne.jpg|link=Plain Accented Cotton Tricorne|Tricorne PvP and Privateer Infamy Rewards Hats ﻿Some hats can only be found at the SvS and PvP Merchants on Ile D'Etable De Porc and Isla De La Avaricia, or in Barbossa's Grotto after getting to a certain Infamy rank. BronzeF.jpg|Bronze Cabaset SteelF.jpg|Steel Cabaset BlackExplorerF.jpg|Black Explorer Hat FGaucho.jpg|Black Gaucho SteelConquistadorF.jpg|Steel Conquistador French Tricorne.PNG|French Tricorne SpanOsF.jpg|Spanish Ostrich Hat Peddlers Hats Peddlers will have for each month a special outfit, but for some events too. Usually these outfits contain a hat too. They can be found in Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego, and Cuba. Don't hesitate, if you want go and buy quick because an outfit stays only two months. Bchat.png|Barbary Corsair BaronHatF.png|Barony Black Bicorne.jpg|Royal Commodore Black Cav. Hat.JPG|Raven's Cove Mercenary PeddlerSeptHatF.png|Capt. Black Blue French Hat.jpg|French Fencer B.s.h. - Peddler Sept..JPG|Pilgrim Explorer Burgandy Cavalier.jpg|Merchant Voyager Diplomat_hat.jpg|The Diplomat FrenchAssassin3.jpg|French Assassin Green French Hat.jpg|Emerald Duelist GreenSilkBeanieFemale.png|Snapdragon (Test Server Only) Green Stove Hat.jpg|Town Mayor's Outfit Leather Explorer Hat.jpg|Treasure Hunter Navy ChapeauF.jpg|Admiral Red Guacho.PNG|Spanish Adventurer Rose HatF.jpg|Crimson Captain 2012JulyHatF.jpg|Snapdragon Rusted Cabaset Female.JPG|Spanish Conquistador Scourgehat.png|Scourge of the Seas Leaked Peddler Hats In October of 2012, 9 outfits were accidentally released to Live Servers. 3 of them were old repeats, one was the actual month's outfit, and the other 5 were all new. Below are the all-new peddler items from the outfits that only a handful of pirates got their hands on. Chinahat.png|China Seas Warrior Peddler Holiday Hats Peddlers usually sell special outfits during certain Holidays. These usually stay in stock shorter than normal Peddler sets, sometimes they aren't every out for more than 2 days. They usually recur every year with their corresponding Holiday Event. Peacock hat.jpg|New Year's Eve F Valentine's Hat.jpg|Valentine's Day F Mardi Gras Hat.jpg|Mardi Gras St. Patrick's Hat.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Wildfire Bandana Femal.PNG|Mother's Day Princeshat.png|Father's Day Pirate_zombie_hat_female.jpg‎|Halloween & Friday the 13th Winter Festival CapF.jpg|Christmas Peddler Special Event Hats Peddlers sometimes sell outfits during special events in the game, or just as a surprise. These outfits are usually out for a very short time, sometimes not even more than 3 days! Screen Shot 2012-08-10 at 9.56.28 PM.png|Rogue Privateer Bhat.png|Bounty Hunter Sshhat.png|Sea Serpent Loot Only Hats These hats can only be found in loot and can sometimes be as hard to find as a famed weapon. FPartyHat.jpg| Resale of 15 gold NavyHatFemale.jpg| Resale of 20 gold Item No Longer Available Quest Hats These hats can only be obtained through completion of certain quests. Recruit BandanaF.jpg| Resale of 20 gold Pirate Life Traveler's Cavalry Hat.png| Resale of 30 gold Clothing Fit for a Pirate Adventure Cavalry Hat.jpg| Resale of 30 gold Adoria's Family Bonus Items These Items can only be obtained by doing bonus parts of certain quests. File:Purple Cavalry Hat.jpg|Resale of 30 gold Purple Cavalry Hat Bonus Item for the Raven's Cove Story Quest Special Event Hats Scoundrel Hat girl.png|Resale of 27 gold Obtained by Redeem Code BlackBuccaneerHat.jpg |Resale of 27 gold Obtained by Redeem Code Item no Longer Available. Loyalty Bandana.jpg|Resale of 20 gold Obtained at Tailor Shops during late fall of 2008. Item no Longer Available. Crossbones Bandana.jpg|Resale of 20 gold Obtained at Tailor Shops during 2009 Founder's Feast Item no Longer Available. Category:Clothing